Máscaras
by Ahlira
Summary: Apretando el agarre besó suavemente su cuello, y en apenas un leve murmullo le susurró las palabras que ella no quería oír. - Subamos. SasuSaku.


Hola!

Este fic es un One Shot que le prometí a kiboo-chan como regalo de cumpleaños, aunque eso fue en otra página, también lo publicaré aquí. Gracias por pasaros a leerlo.

No he puesto advertencias porque no considero que haya ni violencia, ni lemon, hay algo de lime, pero no es especialmente explícito, así que no he creído necesario ponerlo como advertencia.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Aburrida, era la única palabra que se le ocurría para clasificar esa estúpida fiesta. Leyó la enorme pancarta que colgaba de una punta a otra de una de las paredes: "Baile benéfico", ¿qué demonios se le había perdido a él en un baile benéfico? ¡Ah, sí! Debía hacer acto de presencia como uno de los herederos de las empresas Uchiha, en señal de que continuaría con la encomiable labor que su padre había estado haciendo año tras año, y es que, anualmente, las empresas Uchiha concedían unos elevados donativos a distintas organizaciones que ayudaban a pobres dándoles alimento, ropa, un techo en el que dormir, incluso les buscaban trabajo; otros años se destinaban a fundaciones que investigaban enfermedades como el cáncer, etc., pero no había año que no se diera un donativo al orfanato Konoha. Fugaku tenía especial predilección por este orfanato, y por muy mal que le fueran las cosas en la empresa, nunca fallaba en su donativo anual a dicho orfanato; de hecho, mantener ese donativo fue la única condición que les puso a sus dos hijos para heredar la empresa.<p>

Y ahí estaba él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, en una fiesta de máscaras. Había chicas hermosas, por qué negarlo, y las máscaras les daban un toque de misterio que incluso embellecía a las mujeres menos agraciadas, pero debía comportarse; en ese lugar se encontraban los principales asociados de los Uchiha, y como futuro heredero no podía permitirse escándalos relacionados con sus… "inocentes" hijas. Si sus queridos progenitores supieran la de camas que había visitado a su temprana edad... Alguna de ellas incluso había estado en la de Sasuke, era fácil reconocerlas, eran las que le giñaban un ojo o le hacían gestos insinuantes. El resto eran algo más recatadas, solo le dirigían tímidas miradas y coquetas sonrisas esperando llamar su atención. Si no fueran tan… tan… tan así. Lo que daría él por quitarse esa corbata que le asfixiaba, escuchar música más "agitada" y comportarse como el casanova semental que era normalmente. La fiesta sería mucho más entretenida, desde luego.

Pero no, debía mostrarse regio, calmado, debía demostrar lo buen líder que podía llegar a ser, tenía que sacar su porte de caballero, al menos frente a los hombres que le miraban con el ceño fruncido, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando hacia sus atolondradas hijas.

Suspiró con cansancio y buscó una estancia menos ocupada, soportar la presión ejercida por las hijas y los padres era demasiado soportar. Salió al gigantesco patio, y decidió alejarse de la casa e investigar un poco el amplio y bello jardín. Y así llego a una especie de bosque, con multitud de árboles de distintas formas y tamaños, pero que en conjunto daban bastante uniformidad al espacio.

- ¿No te gustan las multitudes?

Una voz pausada y algo cantarina le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró y vio a una mujer bastante hermosa, en su opinión. Llevaba un vestido rojo intenso con pequeños detalles en dorado, los hombros descubiertos y un escote suficientemente pronunciado como para apreciar su… "belleza", pero lo suficientemente recogido como para no calificarla como "mujer de mala vida". Su rostro mostraba rasgos finos, ensombrecidos por una elegante máscara a juego con su vestido. Y tras la máscara unos destellantes ojos verdes que nada tenían que envidiar a la variada gama de verdes que les rodeaban.

La mujer se acercó hacia él con paso firme y delicado, como si flotara, como si fuera inmaterial. Se apoyó en el árbol cercano y le ofreció una copa de lo que supuso sería champagne, mientras las finas pulseras de su brazo tintineaban con sus movimientos, subrayando ese ambiente mágico que los absorbía.

Sasuke acepó la copa, rozando a propósito su piel, pero ella no pareció darle la menor importancia. El silencio se hizo entre ellos, hasta que el moreno decidió contestar a su anterior pregunta.

- Son los individuos de la multitud lo que no me gustan.

Como un coro celestial su risa llegó hasta él, embobándole aun más.

- Creo que te entiendo, aunque me sorprende viniendo de alguien como tú, siempre de fiesta en fiesta y rodeado de gente.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- Es difícil no conocer al gran Sasuke Uchiha ¿no crees?

- Y aparte de la reputación que me precede, ¿nos conocemos?

- No – respondió, calmadamente, mientras observaba el estrellado cielo.

- Pero… - dudó unos segundos - ¿Nos habíamos visto antes? Quiero decir, en persona. – Insistió.

- Sí – volvió a responder con el mismo tono calmado.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me olvidara de esos ojos?

Ella bajó la mirada del firmamento hasta conectarla con la del pelinegro y sonrió.

- A veces miramos tantas cosas que no nos fijamos en nada concreto. Sasuke Uchiha, tú has visto tantas caras… pero no eres capaz de reconocer ni la mitad, sólo las que te interesan, y definitivamente yo no te interesaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

- Eres demasiado superficial, no has venido a esta fiesta porque fuera benéfica, lo has hecho porque es un paso necesario para liderar las empresas de tu padre sin oposiciones. Tienes que vender una imagen, y por eso estás aquí, mostrándote al mundo como no eres, como nunca has querido ni querrás ser.

- Para, preciosa, no estamos en navidad, tú no eres un espíritu ni yo me llamo Scrooge. Esto no es _Cuento de Navidad_ así que no me des charlas de moral.

- Discúlpame, no era una charla sobre moral, no te estaba juzgando ni atacando. Perdona si mis palabras lo han parecido.

Sasuke la miró curioso, no parecía haberse alterado en lo más mínimo, ninguna de sus facciones había cambiado la tranquilidad con la que se comportaba y hablaba.

- ¿Dónde nos hemos visto?

Ella volvió a sonreír y a fijar su mirada en el cielo.

- ¿Sabes por qué usaban máscaras? – él no respondió, y ella no esperaba respuesta – Para lograr una noche mágica en la que nadie era quien decía ser, la gente dejaba de lado su papel para mostrarse tal y como eran realmente, era una forma de librarse de las ataduras sociales y hacer lo que quisiesen, sin nombres, sin rostros, sin el "qué dirán"… Tendrás que volver a perdonarme, pero por esta noche no seré yo quien rompa esa magia. Sé tú mismo esta noche, y yo seré yo misma, pero sin nombres. Siento curiosidad por saber cómo es realmente uno de los herederos Uchiha.

- Al menos dame una pista, ¿cómo podría volver a verte? – pidió él.

La chica pareció meditarlo, y finalmente pronunció unas extrañas palabras sin ningún significado para Sasuke.

- Sakura no ki.

- ¿Debería significar algo para mí? – No obtuvo respuesta – De acuerdo, no me dirás quién eres, pero aceptas que esta noche puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, ¿me equivoco?

Rápidamente la atrajo hacia sí y se posicionó tras su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos mientras volvía a susurrarle: "cualquier cosa" sobre su oído, de forma muy sugerente. Ella no rechistó, se limitó a recargarse en su pecho y a poner sus propios brazos sobre los del moreno.

- Sasuke Uchiha… - susurró – esta noche hay dos opciones, y tú debes elegir una. Podemos irnos cada uno por nuestro lado, tú averiguarás que significa lo que te he dicho y nos volveremos a encontrar. La otra opción sería subir a una de las lujosas habitaciones y entregarnos el uno al otro toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente no habrá máscaras, por lo que tú y yo jamás volveremos a vernos.

- Podría buscarte después de esta noche.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en el rostro de la joven, pero él no pudo verla.

- No lo harás, eres un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, y tener una relación seria o incluso el hecho de interesarte seriamente por una sola chica, para ti es el peor de los pecados. Quieres mi cuerpo, y si esta noche lo consigues tu quedaras satisfecho y te olvidarás de mi para buscar a tu siguiente conquista.

Un silencio pacífico se instaló entre ellos.

- Y aun sabiendo eso… ¿me ofreces las dos opciones?

- La decisión es tuya, ya te dije que no iba a romper la magia de esta noche, las máscaras ocultan quienes somos, y aunque en realidad sepa cómo eres, fingiré, me mentiré a mi misma si es necesario.

- Eres una mujer extraña.

Ella río suavemente.

- No es por meterte prisa, pero a media noche el encanto se rompe.

Apretando el agarre besó suavemente su cuello, y en apenas un leve murmullo le susurró las palabras que ella no quería oír.

- Subamos.

El vestido rojo le inducía a la pasión, y según se deslizaba por su piel, sentía la necesidad de imitar a la tela y repasar el cuerpo de la joven con sus propias manos. Terminó de deslizar el vestido hasta su cintura, y desde ahí cayó solo. Observó con deleite el cuerpo que se le ofrecía sin reparos, y aunque tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de besarla y manosearla bruscamente, por alguna razón que no comprendía se contuvo.

Se acercó a su cuerpo y acarició suavemente su brazo, subiendo en un recorrido hasta su cuello, y volviendo a bajar para quedarse definitivamente en su espalda, la cual parecía quemar bajo su contacto. Su otra mano prefirió acariciar sus pechos con gentileza, y cuando un suave suspiro salió de sus labios la beso, sintiendo como el deseo empezaba a aumentar.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en la cama, él sobre ella, observando, analizando, admirando cada recoveco de piel. Su cabello sedoso, se enredaba entre sus dedos con facilidad. Mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar sus largas piernas, ella le despojaba de la ropa que le quedaba.

Empezó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo con autentica devoción, mientras que sus manos empezaban a emocionarse, perdiendo la suavidad del comienzo e incitándole a ser tan salvaje como solía serlo, pero por esa maldita razón que seguía sin comprender, volvió a retenerse, obligando a sus manos a ser menos bruscas.

La joven sonrió contemplando la lucha interna de Sasuke, y se incorporó, quedando ambos sentados. Él parecía sorprendido y desconcertado, por primera vez en su vida no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer en esa situación.

- Me desconciertas, Sasuke. Antes te he dicho que las máscaras nos permitían mostrarnos como somos realmente, no como queremos que la gente nos catalogue. Así que contéstame una cosa, ¿quién eres en realidad? ¿El salvaje que pasa cada noche con una mujer distinta con la única preocupación de quedar satisfecho y demostrar sus dotes como amante? ¿O un hombre que se preocupa porque su amante reciba el mismo placer? ¿Realmente eres tan insensible como pareces? ¿O incluso el gran Sasuke Uchiha necesita alguien en quien volcar sus sentimientos?

Él la observó perplejo varios segundos, hasta que la besó con toda la ternura que era capaz de expresar.

- Esta noche no soy ni un Uchiha ni el "gran Sasuke" de las revistas. Esta noche solamente soy Sasuke, sin marcas, ni apellidos. Has dicho que sea yo mismo, pero creo que no sé cómo dejar de actuar.

Ella sonrió y se abalanzó a sus labios, besándole con mucha menos inocencia, a lo que él la miró interrogativo.

- El verdadero Sasuke es capaz de mostrar sentimientos, pero incluso con sentimientos sigue siendo un salvaje.

- ¿Eso crees?

- No me cabe la menor duda.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, y esta vez fue él el que se abalanzó sobre la joven que cayó hacia el colchón con Sasuke encima, quien ya no se reprimía. Con soberbia maestría llegó hasta la intimidad de la joven, y antes de que esta pudiera hacer nada, varios dedos de Sasuke se aseguraban de que ella estuviera lista.

Con suma delicadeza se colocó mejor sobre ella y sus miradas se unieron con intensidad. Las manos de la joven no tardaron en cerrarse sobre el negro cabello ante la intrusión, mientras que él cerraba los ojos y abría la boca, dejando salir un gutural sonido de placer. Él no se detenía, y ella correspondía gustosa a todos los caprichos de su amante, la conexión era perfecta, la unión impecable, y aunque Sasuke desconocía incluso el nombre de la chica en la que entraba, jamás se había sentido tan completo. Los minutos pasaron, llegando a la hora, y aun así, ambos recobraban fuerzas en cuestión de segundos, sólo tenían una noche, y la aprovecharían.

Tras varias sesiones de autentico placer, ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre las húmedas sábanas por el sudor que recorría ambos cuerpos. Sasuke volvió a analizar sus ojos una última vez… y la curiosidad de ver todo su rostro le atacó.

- Ya han pasado las doce.

Ella no contestó, y él quitó la máscara con suavidad, apartándola y pudiendo observar con total libertad el rostro de su amante. La observó sorprendido, era aun más hermosa de lo que se había imaginado. No pudo contenerse y la besó pausadamente, con suavidad y devoción, para finalmente caer rendido sobre su cuerpo.

Rebuscó con sus brazos el cuerpo caliente que debería descansar a su lado, pero no estaba. Abrió los ojos con cansancio, pero no estaba asombrado, ella ya se lo había dicho; una noche, si elegía tenerla esa noche no volvería a verla. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que pocas veces había experimentado, esa sensación de pérdida, de vacío.

Sobre la almohada pudo ver una hoja con las mismas palabras que le dijo Sakura aquella noche, y debajo continuaba: "ha sido un placer, pero como tú dijiste, ya han pasado las doce, se acabó el cuento. Quien sabe… tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar."

La leyó varias veces, y esa condenada razón que seguía atormentándole sin conseguir averiguar por qué, le obligó a guardar la tarjeta en su cartera. El cuento se acabó, pero tenía el zapato. ¿Buscaría a su dueña? O cómo había dicho la chica ¿se olvidaría de ella?

* * *

><p>La chica era muy lista, sus cálculos habían sido exactos. Sasuke, vagamente preguntó a una o dos personas si sabían el significado de "Sakura no ki", pero todos le dijeron que no, y él se olvidó del tema completamente. Ese vacío, esa opresión en el pecho, apenas duró una par de horas, no desapareció, pero supo marginarla en un rincón, y pronto su cama volvió a presenciar el desfile de mujeres acostumbrado.<p>

- Sasuke…. Hace mucho tiempo que no has ido al orfanato, creía que había sido bastante claro con ese tema. Itachi fue la semana pasada, ¿y tú qué? Los niños te admiran, quieren que vayas a saludarles.

- Papá, estoy cansado.

- Pues no sé de qué, te pasas las noches de fiesta en fiesta.

- Pero mi trabajo en la empresa es irreprochable.

Fugaku suspiró.

- Serás un buen líder, eso lo sé, pero me gustaría que hicieras cosas más beneficiosas con el dinero que ganas que comprarte ropa y coches y llevar a chicas a lugares caros, eso sin contar con los regalos que les haces. Por Dios Sasuke, apenas pasas una semana con la misma mujer, ¿¡es necesario un collar de diamantes! ¿Cuándo asentarás la cabeza, Sasuke?

- De acuerdo, iré al maldito orfanato, ¿contento?

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad?

Sasuke no se molestó en contestar, no le apetecía volver a recibir una charla moralista de su padre. Tendría que cancelar su cita con la morena de esa noche - ¿cómo se llamaba? - e ir al dichoso orfanato. ¿Por qué le tenía tanto cariño a ese lugar?

Había ido tantas veces que se sabía el camino de memoria. Al llegar le recibieron con gran entusiasmo, y Sasuke se sintió incómodo, ¿qué pensarían si supieran que había ido por obligación y no porque quería? Le enseñaron minuciosamente todas las mejoras que habían hecho gracias a los donativos de su padre, hasta que reclamaron a la directora en otro lugar y a él le dejaron libre para que hiciese lo que quisiera.

Recorrió con aburrimiento algunos pasillos. Tsunade le había pedido que esperara unos quince minutos, que avisarían a los niños de su llegada para que los conociera. Él había forzado una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

Una pequeña niña de pelo negro y numerosas pecas bajo los ojos detuvo su camino.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó desconfiada.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron, y empezó a tirar de su pantalón, en un inútil intento por intentar que la siguiera.

- ¿Por qué no te mueves?

- ¿A dónde quieres que vaya? Tsunade ha dicho que reuniría a los niños para veros a todos juntos, ¿por qué debería seguirte?

- Porque me da igual lo que diga esa vieja bruja. – Sasuke empezó a sentir cierta simpatía hacia la pequeña – yo quiero que conozcas a mi hermanito, estoy segura de que Sakura no le dirá nada a la vieja.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó, divertido.

- ¡Oh! Es una de las chicas que nos cuidan, ella es la que más tiempo pasa en el orfanato. Tsunade ha intentado contratarla un par de veces, pero ella se niega, dice que el dinero le hace más falta al orfanato que a ella. Es muy buena persona, y muy guapa, me gustaría parecerme a ella.

- ¿Y no has pensado que sólo lo hace para no atarse a este sitio? Si no hay contrato, es más fácil largarse cuando quiera.

La niña le miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, se notaba claramente que estaba enfadada.

- ¡Nunca! Escúchame bien, idiota, Sakura no es así, ella jamás nos abandonaría, ella nos quiere, ella… ella… ella siempre estará aquí. – Parecía que la pequeña iba a echarse a llorar en cuestión de segundos.

- Eso es un poco egoísta de tu parte ¿no crees? Ella tiene derecho a hacer su vida, casarse, tener sus propios hijos. ¿Realmente crees que seguirá viniendo tanto por aquí cuando tenga un hijo?

La pequeña no lo soportó más y empezó a llorar escandalosamente mientras golpeaba con sus manos las piernas de Sasuke.

- ¡No! Ella no se va a casar, ni tendrá hijos, nosotros somos suficiente, ella no necesita más. – pareció pensar algo, y luego miró al Uchiha con una mueca de asombro. - ¡Tú! ¡Tú quieres llevártela! ¿Para eso has venido? No, no lo permitiré, no te acercarás a Sakura.

Sasuke estaba desconcertado y sin saber qué hacer cuando una suave voz resonó por todo el pasillo. Al parecer llamaba a la niña, pues acto seguido salió corriendo, desapareciendo de la vista de Sasuke cuando dobló la esquina. Pero él no le dio importancia, estaba demasiado concentrado en intentar recordar dónde había escuchado esa voz.

Siguió el mismo camino que la niña y llegó a una clase en la que varios niños se removían inquietos de un lado a otro. Sólo había una persona adulta, una mujer que se encontraba agachada abrochando correctamente los botones de la chaqueta de la odiosa niña de antes que al verle, se alarmó. Pero él no le hizo caso, estaba totalmente absorto, observando la melena rosada que sus ojos no creían estar viendo.

Dio un paso hacia ella, tenía que ser, tenía que ser ella, no podía estar equivocado, ese pelo, esa voz… era ella, no había duda. Pero la pequeña mata de pelo negro fue más rápida, y consiguió llevarse a la joven. Estaba dispuesto a seguirlas, Sasuke Uchiha no sería vencido por una mocosa de apenas diez años, pero Tsunade se lo impidió, llevándoselo con ella.

- Sasuke, ya está todo listo, los niños te esperan.

Completamente frustrado, el moreno la siguió.

- Tsunade… ¿hay muchas personas trabajando aquí?

- Bueno, no muchas, la verdad, no podemos gastar mucho dinero en trabajadores, así que sólo contamos con dos cocineros, y otras dos chicas que se encargan de la educación de los niños, y de cuidarlos en general. La verdad es que no sé como damos abasto, porque cada vez traen más niños…

- ¿Y nadie os ayuda? Quiero decir, ¿nadie de fuera viene de vez en cuando a echaros una mano? – preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

Tsunade estaba encantada con la pregunta, temía que cuando Fugaku muriera, sus hijos disminuyeran los donativos o se desentendieran, pero al parecer Sasuke estaba interesado en que el orfanato siguiera existiendo.

- Pues la verdad es que hay gente encantadora, algunos fines de semana vienen personas para cuidar a los niños o para ayudar en la limpieza o en la cocina. Aparte, por supuesto, de la gente que nos trae ropa, comida o juguetes… – Sasuke frunció el ceño, eso no es lo que quería saber – aunque si hay que destacar a alguien es una chica – el moreno prestó atención – es como nuestro ángel de la guarda personal. Ella viene todos los días, aunque algunos días sólo pueda venir una hora, no hay día que falte. Estudia medicina, así que hace el trabajo de enfermera, pero también ayuda en cualquier cosa que la necesitemos. ¡Y los niños la adoran! Cuentan las horas hasta que ella viene. He intentado contratarla en un par de ocasiones, pero se niega, dice que lo usemos para contratar a otra persona, que ella vendrá igualmente. Como le he dicho, es un autentico ángel.

- Me gustaría conocer a semejante ángel.

Tsunade le miró extrañada.

- Pero señor Uchiha… si ya la conoce. – Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, confuso – Siempre que usted ha venido ella estaba aquí, y creo que se saludaron en alguna ocasión, se llama Sakura, tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes, es imposible que no la conozca. Es más, yo misma vi como hablaban en la fiesta benéfica del año pasado.

Sasuke recordó las palabras que le dijo esa noche: _"A veces miramos tantas cosas que no nos fijamos en nada concreto. Sasuke Uchiha, tú has visto tantas caras… pero no eres capaz de reconocer ni la mitad, sólo las que te interesan, y definitivamente yo no te interesaba antes de esta noche."_. Se habían visto, incluso le había saludado antes de esa noche… cómo es posible que no la recordara, aunque sólo fuera por su afición por las mujeres, era imposible que no hubiera puesto sus ojos en ella.

- Creo que sé quien es… por cierto, ¿le suenan de algo las palabras "Sakura no ki"?

- ¡Por supuesto! Es un pequeño jardín que hicieron los niños como regalo para Sakura. Está lleno de árboles de cerezo, los niños lo llaman el bosque de cerezos, Sakura no ki. Sakura adora ese lugar.

- ¿Podría verlo?

- Claro, cuando acabe de ver a los niños le llevaré, o mejor aún, le pediré a Sakura que lo haga, nadie conoce ese lugar mejor que ella. Está justo detrás del orfanato.

Sasuke sonrió, y el tiempo que compartió con los huérfanos le pareció mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba, sobre todo al escuchar las preguntas disparatadas que le hicieron ¿qué si era familia de superman? Niños… Pero a pesar de todo estaba deseando que acabara aquello, quería volver a verla, necesitaba volver a verla.

Los niños abandonaron la sala entristecidos, no querían irse, pero Tsunade frunció el ceño y todos salieron despavoridos. Entonces solo quedaron la directora, él y otra mujer que iba a irse tras los huérfanos.

- Espera, Sakura.

La joven se dio la vuelta, y a Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos. Era ella, de eso no había duda. Su ropa era mucho menos sofisticada que aquella noche: unos pantalones y una camiseta sencilla, apenas tenía maquillaje y ningún adorno, ni pendientes, ni pulseras, ni collares, sencilla y natural, y sin embargo, a Sasuke le pareció aun más hermosa.

No parecía sorprendida de verle allí, ni siquiera nerviosa. Con paso tranquilo se acercó a ellos, restándole interés al invitado de honor. Sasuke se sentía cada vez más nervioso y más molesto. ¿Ni una mirada? ¿Ni una tímida sonrisa? ¿Ni si quiera un ligero rojizo en las mejillas? ¡Se habían acostado juntos! ¿Es qué no significó nada para ella?

- Sakura, querida, el señor Uchiha se ha interesado por el bosque de cerezos – por primera vez, Sasuke vio una reacción en la joven, apenas perceptible, pero él podía jurar que se había tensado – y he pensado que quién mejor que tú para mostrárselo.

- Por supuesto Tsunade. Señor Uchiha, si es tan amable de seguirme.

No esperó respuesta y se dio la vuelta, sin preocuparse de si era seguida o no. Sasuke suspiró, nunca habría previsto esto, se había imaginado varias veces el reencuentro, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Ligeramente abatido, la siguió.

Tras recorrer todo el orfanato, llegaron a la parte trasera, donde unos elegantes tablones de madera cercaban un autentico bosque de color rosa. Los árboles de cerezo estaban llenos de rosados pétalos, incluso el suelo tenía esa tonalidad a causa de las flores caídas. Era irracionalmente hermoso, el rosa no era precisamente su color favorito, y jamás llegó a pensar que un lugar donde predominaba el rosa pudiera atraerle tanto.

La figura de Sakura adentrándose en el bosque le sacó de sus pensamientos, y decidió que era hora de quitarse las máscaras.

- Así que este es el Sakura no ki.

- Así es, fue un regalo que los niños quisieron hacerme, dijeron…

- Aquí es donde debía encontrarte – le interrumpió. Ella guardó silencio. – y aquí te he encontrado.

- ¿Un golpe de suerte? – Él arqueó una ceja – Señor Uchiha, usted no me estaba buscando, así que técnicamente no puede decirse que me haya encontrado. Ha sido… una coincidencia.

Por primera vez en muchos años, sintió la fría daga del arrepentimiento.

- ¿Resentimiento?

- Resentimiento… - murmuró - ¿por qué iba a sentirme resentida? Ya sabía lo que pasaría si me acostaba con usted esa noche, no me confunda con alguna de sus ilusas amantes.

- Creo que entre tú y yo ha habido suficiente intimidad como para que no me trates de usted, Sakura. - replicó algo molesto por el frío trato de la joven.

- Discúlpeme, señor Uchiha, pero le trato con el respeto que se merece, me temo que ya no hay máscaras, debemos actuar como dicta la sociedad.

- Odio seguir las normas.

- Para mí las normas lo son todo.

- Aquella noche no.

Ella se dio la vuelta y encaró al moreno.

- No entendió nada de lo que le dije aquella noche, ¿cierto?

Él no contestó, y ella suspiró.

- Reconozco que tenías razón, apenas me molesté en buscarte tras esa noche, pero no consideres que sólo fuiste una más, en ningún momento te traté como una más de mis amantes, y lo sabes.

- ¿Y eso importa?

- ¡Claro que importa! Sakura, ahora estoy aquí.

- Hace casi un año desde aquella noche, Sasuke.

- No pusiste una fecha límite.

- Tampoco dije que esperaría eternamente.

- ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

- Porque ya no hay máscaras, no puedo fingir que no sé quién eres, que no se cómo eres con las mujeres. Eres incapaz de dar tu corazón a una persona.

- Ayúdame, enséñame cómo hacerlo. – la pelirrosa no contestó, volvió a darse la vuelta y apoyó su cuerpo sobre un árbol - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me elegiste esa noche? Aquella noche no fue banal ni para ti ni para mí. Me sentí más unido a ti de lo que me he sentido jamás con una mujer, y sé que tú sentiste lo mismo. ¿Por qué? Apenas nos conocemos, no entiendo esta conexión.

- Sasuke Uchiha… llevo unida a ti desde el momento en el que supe tú nombre.

- No comprendo.

Sakura se acercó a él y posó su mano sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y sintió embelesada los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Sabes por qué vengo aquí todos los días? ¿Sabes por qué tu padre tiene tanto cariño a este orfanato? Hace casi 15 años el hijo pequeño de los Uchiha sufrió un accidente, su corazón no le servía, necesitaba un trasplante. Hace casi 15 años una madre soltera murió en un accidente de tráfico, dejando a una niña de 8 años totalmente sola, huérfana. Esa niña vino a este orfanato, y el corazón de su madre fue al cuerpo de otro niño, el hijo pequeño de los Uchiha. Desde ese día los señores Uchiha cuidaron de la pequeña huérfana dando donativos al orfanato. La niña creció, veía constantemente a la persona que portaba el corazón de su madre, y no podía evitar sentir unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazar a esa persona, quería recostar la cabeza en su pecho y escuchar su corazón. Pero él no sabía mirar, él iba al orfanato como si fuera una carga, y nada que hubiera en él podía interesarle, así que la pequeña huérfana desistió.

Sasuke se tenso, pero dejó que continuara hablando.

- Hasta que una noche, en un baile benéfico de máscaras él la vio. La niña jamás se había atrevido a entrometerse en su camino tan directamente, pero ese día en concreto se cumplían 14 años exactos de la muerte de su madre, y la fría tumba no era suficiente, la niña quería sentirse más cerca de ella. Pero algo falló, cuando entró en su rango de visión sus objetivos cambiaron, no veía al portador del corazón de su madre, veía simplemente a un hombre, ya no le importó estar cerca de su progenitora, quería estar cerca de ese chico cuya vida había peligrado 14 años antes. ¿Crees en ese tipo de conexiones, Sasuke? ¿Crees que el corazón de mi madre fue un lazo de unión entre nosotros aquella noche?

Él pareció meditarlo, y finalmente contestó con decisión.

- No. – Ella le miró curiosa - Creo que tú madre fue un hilo conductor, tu madre me salvó la vida y te trajo hasta mí, pero lo que pasó aquella noche fue entre tú y yo, entre Sasuke y Sakura, sin marcas, sin pasado. Tú te entregaste por mí, no por el recuerdo de tu madre. Y por eso quiero que no se quede en una noche, por eso quiero…

Sakura no le dejó terminar, se alejó bruscamente de él, intentando poner distancia entre sus cuerpo. Ella dijo que al quitarse las máscaras no se engañaría, ella dijo que sabía lo que pasaría, pero al día siguiente ella no se movió del Sakura no ki, pasaron las semanas, y ella volvía insistentemente al Sakura no ki, pasaron los meses y ella siguió esperando, ella guardó una pequeña llamita llamada esperanza en su corazón, y se asustó al darse cuenta de que no era por su madre, sino por Sasuke.

Se había estado engañando mucho tiempo, se había dicho que él la estaba buscando, qué él vendría, que la encontraría… no podía volverse a engañar. No había máscaras, y ella conocía perfectamente al gran Sasuke Uchiha, él no sabía amar, él no podía amar.

- Enséñame a amar.

- Tú no sabes amar, tú no puedes amar.

- Llevo el corazón de tu madre, ¿ella no sabía amar? Si tú me ayudas desde fuera, tal vez ella me ayude desde dentro.

- Si tú padre no te hubiera obligado tú y yo no nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver.

- Pero aquí estamos. Fortuna, destino, casualidad… no importa el motivo, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, y me niego a dejar que te vayas otra vez.

- ¿Quieres volver a acostarte conmigo?

Enfurecido llegó hasta ella y la giró bruscamente.

- No habrá sexo – ella elevó una ceja, incrédula – tendremos citas como la gente normal, te llevaré a cenar, y te diré continuamente lo guapa que estás, iremos al cine, y por la noche pasearemos por el parque. Asesinaré a todo aquél que te mire indebidamente, te llevaré a tú casa, te besaré en la puerta y me iré. Podemos hacer miles de planes, sin sexo, no te tocaré más de lo debido hasta que tú lo decidas. Pero no voy a permitir que te vayas.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, confusa. ¿Hablaba en serio? Sasuke Uchiha, conocido por ser incapaz de mantenerse más de una semana sin relaciones sexuales, ¿estaba dispuesto a renunciar al sexo por tiempo indefinido? ¿¡Y por una mujer!

- Cambiarás de idea, te arrepentirás.

- No – respondió con decisión.

Su mirada demostraba firmeza, hablaba totalmente en serio. Sakura sonrió suavemente y le abrazó, susurrando unas palabras en su oído.

- No me decepciones.

Sasuke rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la besó con ansiedad, ella le respondió sin dudar. Y esa sensación de vacío que había ignorado pero que permanecía en él, por fin se marchó.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke, ¿has visto mis llaves?<p>

- Creo que están donde el piano.

- ¿En el piano? – La joven se dirigió a dicho lugar algo aturdida – pero si yo no me he acercado al piano en todo el día…

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al llegar, Sasuke estaba allí, algo nervioso, con la corbata desarreglada, lo que significaba que había estado toqueteándola, signo evidente de que estaba muy nervioso; pero ya no le quedó la menor duda al verle tamborileando con sus dedos la madera del piano.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No… - murmuró – bueno, sí… yo… quería saber… yo…

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó, preocupada, a lo que él bufó.

- Odio las palabras.

Con nerviosismo sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Sakura, quien no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Miró a Sasuke, pero él miraba hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de la pelirrosa, Sasuke volvió a bufar y abrió la cajita. Una vez destapado el elegante anillo de compromiso retomó su posición anterior. Sakura sonrió.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke?

Otro bufido.

- ¿No es evidente? – contestó de mala gana.

- No, ¿acaso quieres mi opinión sobre el anillo para pedirle matrimonio a otra? – Preguntó, fingiendo enfado.

El cuarto bufido de la noche se hizo presente.

- ¿¡Quieres…! – suspiró con cansancio e intentó tranquilizarse, ¿quería pedirle matrimonio a gritos? No - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – terminó la frase, más relajado.

Pero ella no contestaba, y todos los sentidos de alarma del moreno se encendieron ¿qué había hecho mal? La pelirrosa se colgó de su cuello y besó su mejilla con cariño.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

- Lo haces por el sexo, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

- ¿Por qué sino?

A gran velocidad le puso el anillo, y sin perder tiempo aprisionó sus labios en un fogoso beso que nunca llegaba a más. Con frustración se separó de ella antes de perder el control.

- La fiesta benéfica empieza dentro de una hora, tenemos que salir en 10 minutos si queremos llegar pronto.

- A veces ocurren accidentes. Quién sabe… una rueda pinchada, un problema en el motor, se me puede olvidar el monedero y hemos tenido que dar la vuelta…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la analizó desconfiado.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Que quizá podríamos hacer un paréntesis en nuestro estricto régimen de "no sexo"… ¿qué te parece?

Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron, y volvió a apresar su delicada cintura con ansiedad, para volver besarla con mayor salvajismo, y es que Sasuke Uchiha era salvaje, incluso con sentimientos de por medio.

Esa noche volvieron a sentir la conexión de la primera noche que pasaron juntos, pero esta vez sin máscaras, jamás volverían a necesitarlas.

**- FIN -**

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, porque la verdad es que el final no me ha dejado muy convencida... pero en fin. Agradeceré vuestras opiniones ^_^<p>

Felicidades kiboo-chan! (Aunque sea con retraso T_T)

*ByE*


End file.
